Make a Scene
by Wohitzi
Summary: Everyone's life is filled with scenes, each with their own impact and significance. Here are fifty from the lives of Zuko and Katara. Unconnected Drabbles
1. Blossom

Katara walked confidently through the palace halls, navigating the large building with little difficulty. It had been a year since the end of the war and her last visit, but she still remembered the place well.

Pausing in the gardens, she took a moment to take in the view. It was pitiful, and she was the cause. During the final battle, she had been forced to draw water from the plants, ultimately killing them. The pond water had been evaporated by Azula's intense flames, and the steam from them wasn't nearly enough for both attack and defence.

It seemed odd that the flowers hadn't been replaced yet. Then again, the people in charge of rebuilding probably had more important things to focus on – like the East Wing, which had been completely demolished.

Standing in the center of the wilting garden was Zuko, staring sadly at the empty pond. The turtle-ducks were gone.

"We used to come here all the time," he said quietly when she walked up beside him.

She knew without asking who he referred to.

Gazing at the area more intently, Katara noticed that a few plants had survived – namely a cluster of drought resisting flowers and some grass. They were beautiful, but they seemed lonely.

There had to be a way to fix it. If waterbending could pull water out of plants, then maybe it could force it into them, too. How, she had no idea, but it was worth trying. Taking a few steps forward, she spread out her arms, focusing on the water in the air and the pond.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

She ignored him.

The airborne moisture began to bead into tiny droplets as a few waves stirred the pond. Vegetation surrounded her, thirsty for the substance. All she needed to do was provide it.

With smooth, fluid motions, she manipulated the element, sending it into the plants in thin ribbons. As quickly as they had died the previous year, the plants were revived, stems straightening and flowers blooming.

Lowering her arms to her sides, Katara turned to smile at Zuko, her breathing ragged. Though it looked simple, the technique had been complex and tiring.

The prince (Iroh had taken the role of Fire Lord) stared in wonder. After taking a moment to process the suddenly thriving garden, he met her gaze, eyes saying the words he could not form.

"_Thank-you."_

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, yeah, kinda random. Sort of a waterbending-theory in the form of fanfiction, but whatever. I hope you guys like it!_

**Disclaimer: 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and all its characters are property of Mike and Bryan. **


	2. Five

When reflecting on the events of her life, five moments stood out in Katara's mind, all important and all life changing.

The first was when her parents left her. They were separate events with separate circumstances, but they blended together as one painful memory. The fear and smoke and bloodshed of her mother's death contrasted with and led to the sad, tranquil scene of her father's leave.

One was permanent separation. One was temporary. Both were equally painful.

Then there was the day she met Aang. The day she felt joy and hope for the first time in years, breaking him out of the iceberg like a mother bird hatching her egg.

Tied into that was the moment she first saw Zuko, fierce and intimidating with his heavy armour and angry scar. That was when their fates – hers, Sokka's, Aang's, and Zuko's – had become eternally intertwined. Both moments changed her life forever.

A long gap of emotions and events followed, each having its own importance to the outcome of her life, but none standing out like the previous two. Not until the caves, anyway.

It wasn't the cave with Aang – that had been interesting, but not character defining. Instead, she recalled being trapped with Zuko. So much had happened in that time. She trusted him, pitied him, raged at him, and even tried to heal him. In the end, he betrayed her, and she became sad and hurt and distrustful.

Next was the time she gave him her trust again, and he didn't break it. The details were fuzzy (so much had happened, so quickly), but she recalled the basics; Sokka, lightening, protection, and forgiveness.

Finally, there was the fifth moment. Not the invasion, as most would assume. That had been chaotic and terrifying and seemingly impossible, but not nearly as life changing as the day that followed several weeks later.

Zuko had proposed with a betrothal necklace that bared the symbols of their two nations.

And she had said yes.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Not much to say about this one. I kinda like how it turned out, but I dunno... Anyway, tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: 'Avatar' and all its characters are property of Mike and Bryan.**


	3. Catch

**Spoilers from NYCC Trailer**

"_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..."_

That was the only thought running through Zuko's mind as he plummeted toward the earth. There was nothing to grab, no way to stop the momentum of his fall. It was a hopeless path of sky, sky, sky, _ground_.

"Zuko!"

It was Katara, calling out to him from below. Aang must have manoeuvred Appa to fly beneath him. And now Katara was reaching for him, offering one last chance at surviving.

Twisting, he pivoted his body so he fell face-first toward the bison and his friends. Then he reached for the waterbender's outstretched hand.

As they grasped each other's wrists, a spark seemed to shoot through his body. It was like when he redirected lightning; startling, invigorating...

... Heart-stopping.

Then, suddenly, he was in a heap on Katara's lap, winded from adrenaline and something he couldn't quite name, trying to assure everyone that he was okay.

While he was sucking in deep breathes of air, Zuko caught Katara's eye. She stared for a moment, seeming equally surprised by the whole ordeal, before a smiling widely.

"_I'll always catch you when you fall."_

The unnamed sensation swelled in his chest again.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sort of an interpretation of what may or may not happen during this scene. I kinda like how it turned out, but I wanna hear your opinions on it. _

**Disclaimer: 'Avatar' and all its characters are property of Mike and Bryan. **


	4. Future

Katara watched as Aang and Zuko practiced firebending, each expertly executing the forms. Lethal, blazing flames erupted from their fists and feet. It was her favourite part of the day.

Beside her sat Iroh and Ursa, looking proud of the ex-prince. The pair had joined them just days ago, in a tearful reunion of apologies and explanations.

Iroh smiled broadly. "I'm amazed by Zuko's progress. He's grown into such a powerful bender."

As Ursa nodded in agreement, the hairs on the back of Katara's neck stood raised.

"_The man you're going to marry. I can see he's a very powerful bender."_

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, I know - it's realy, really short. I was aiming for a 100word drabble, but I went over a bit. xP I hope you guys still like it, though, despite it's short, clicheness. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	5. Crown

Mai watched as Zuko approached, dressed in flowing robes of red and gold with the traditional Fire Lord's crown perched atop his head. As she stood to greet him, a small smile to tug at her lips, despite her feeling incredibly under-dressed in her prison garb.

Finally, after weeks of being in captivity, after being mistreated and misunderstood, her and Zuko could finally apologize and make up for had happened.

She greeted him with a low bow. When she straightened, however, the corners of her mouth tugged downward.

There, standing beside Zuko was the waterbender, wearing the Fire Lady's crown.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Once again, very short, and once again, aiming for 100 words. xP _

_I almost feel bad for Mai. But then I don't, 'cause I prefer Zutara, and she can have Ty Lee. Or Sokka. (don't ask. Please)_

**Disclaimer: 'Avatar' and all its characters are property of the creators. AKA: Not me.**


	6. Tease

"So," Jun said, eyeing Katara and Zuko, who sat side-by-side at the campfire, "you finally got your girlfriend back, huh?"

Iroh had insisted letting the bounty hunter join was a good idea, said she would be valuable to the team. How, he hadn't said, leaving Zuko to believe his uncle just wanted her around to ogle, and that she would do nothing but cause trouble.

Like she was now.

Sputtering, he cried, "She's _not_ my girlfriend! I-I don't even like her!"

Meanwhile, Katara stifled a giggle at the sight of his beet-red cheeks, and Toph smirked, knowing he had lied.

* * *

Author's Notes: _JUN!! :D She's the first in-series Zutarian. Well, aside from Iroh. _

_And, once again, aiming for 100 words. _

**Disclaimer: 'Avatar' and all its characters are property of Mike and Bryan. **


	7. Portrait

Katara's hands were covered in a thick, red liquid. Smears of it coloured her face, staining her dark skin.

Brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, and smudging crimson onto her forehead in the process, she focused on the task at hand. Swiping her fingers across the white expanse, she created a large, curved shape, matching the dark blue image already marked on the canvas. Then she blotted a messy red dot on the widest part of the navy half.

As she took a moment to admire her work, warm arms snaked around her waist and a few gentle kisses brushed along her neck. Smiling, Katara sank into the embrace.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Painting a portrait."

"Of who?"

"Us."

* * *

Author's Notes: _More short-fic. :3 Incase you can't tell, Katara's painting a blue and red Yin Yang. _

_Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: 'Avatar' and all its characters are property of Mike and Bryan. **


	8. Set My Heart On Fire

"Okay, listen and listen good. You have a _mission_. If it fails, the direct consequences will be punishment enough. So, unless you wanna deal with the knowledge of your failure for the rest of your life, you better get out there and do your absolute best. We clear?"

Zuko nodded.

"I can't hear you!" Toph yelled, cupping her hand to her ear. "I said 'are we clear?'"

"Yes!"

"Alright, go make me proud!"

Obeying without hesitation, Zuko dashed off to the target of his mission. All the while, Toph smiled, paying close attention to his vibrations.

In the distance, she could 'see' him talking to Katara, almost able to hear the words he had rehearsed. "Hey, sweet-cheeks, are you a firebender? No? You sure, 'cause my heart's burnin' for you."

The most amusing part of the situation was not, as most would think, Katara water-whipping him across the temple. Instead, it was the mere fact that Zuko had been dumb enough to believe the pick-up line would actually work.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I _almost_ feel bad for doing this to Zuko. Almost. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	9. Wish

A few hot sparks jumped from the dwindling campfire. Watching the flames' slow death from his place on a nearby log, Zuko noted the resemblance between the sparks in front of him and the stars above.

Soon, a few smouldering embers were the only remains, and he used a quick burst of firebending to revive them. It was late and he had planned on going to sleep once the campfire burned out, but he was nervous. Too nervous to sleep. That and he just didn't _want_ to go to bed – if he did, the next day would come that much sooner, something he wasn't ready for.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Zuko glanced over to the speaker and, seeing it was only Katara, said, "Are you really in any position to ask that?"

Smiling, she moved to sit beside him on the log, saying, "I guess not." Biting her lip, she hesitated before asking, "Are you worried too?"

He nodded. The knowledge that, come sunrise, they would be storming the palace in a second and last attempt at winning the war weighed heavy in his chest.

"Do you really think we stand a chance?" he asked quietly. "I mean, all we have a mismatched group of kids and a rag-tag army. We don't even have tanks. The Fire Nation has tons of heavily armed, well-trained soldiers."

"Impossible odds have never stopped us before," she said, sounding confident but looking equally worried. Tears glistened in her eyes, and she seemed to struggle each time she swallowed, as though something were caught in her throat. Breathing deep and swallowing around another lump, Katara turned to face him, eyes still shining. "We have to try. We can't give up. Everyone's counting on us."

"I know," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Looking up at the sky, he studied the stars for a moment. A story his uncle told him about falling stars came to mind. "If you see a falling star tonight, make a wish. My uncle always told me to do that. He said they were falling angels, and that if I was good, they'd grant my wishes."

Tilting her head to look at him, Katara asked, "Do you really believe that?"

"I dunno. But I think we should take whatever chances we can get."

So they waited for the campfire to burn out together, watching the sky for falling stars and making silent wishes on the dying flames' sparks.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Eeeh. Not too sure about this one. Part of me loves it, the other abhors it. xP _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	10. Pirates,Villains,and Damsels in Distress

**Spoilers from the preview of episode 317**

The scarred teen circled the blue-eyed girl. He paused behind the tree she was tied to and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you leave untouched," A smirk crawled across his lips. "Well, m_ostly_."

The girl cried out dramatically. "Oh, won't somebody save me? Is there no hope?"

Sitting in the audience, Toph laughed loudly and without restraint, earning a few stares. "Hey, you two never told me you dated!"

A few seats away, the real Zuko and Katara blushed, smiling nervously as they avoided each other's gaze. Stupid play.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah. I'm having a lotta fun with these spoilers. :D Yay Ember Island Players!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	11. Hands of Fate

"C'mon, it'll only take a few minutes!"

"Yeah, but it's a _waste of time_."

"No it's not! Stop being so uptight."

"Besides, why do I even need this? I already _know_ my destiny."

"Nobody can know everything about their future," Katara countered, still tugging Zuko toward the building Aunt Wu worked in.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Zuko finally gave in.

The elderly woman smiled knowingly when she saw them. "Ah, back for another reading?"

"Yes," Katara said, grinning from ear-to-ear. She gestured to Zuko. "One for him, please."

Nodding, Aunt Wu pulled the firebender into a separate room. He swore he saw her send Katara a wink.

They sat across from each other, and Aunt Wu asked to see his palm. He obeyed, allowing her to gently hold his hand, tracing her finger over the lines that covered his skin.

"I see you have a great burden to carry, leadership and power. But, there are friends willing to help you."

The Fire Lord remained unimpressed.

She pointed to a line that started between his thumb and index finger, curving down to the center of his palm and ending just above his wrist.

"Ooh, I see you have an interesting love life," she murmured, gaze flicking toward him as a smile formed on her lips. "Someone you have known for a very long time, since the beginning of your true journey. She is both your equal and your opposite, the one who will always keep you strong. A true friend and lover."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. It was highly probably that the fortune teller had made everything up, but it still managed to pique his curiosity. Who did he know that fit that description?

His equal...

"_Trust me Zuko. It's not gonna be much of a match."_

... And his opposite...

_His uncle spoke of the opposite nature of fire and water as they practiced the motion of redirection_

Shaking his head to clear it of such ridiculous thought, he thanked Aunt Wu, then left.

"How was it?" Katara asked.

_A true friend and lover. _

He frowned. "Absurd."

* * *

Author's Notes: _I am aware that fortune teller fics are incredibly unoriginal, but I just couldn't resist. I am also aware that title of this drabble is a really bad pun. The excuse is the same._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	12. I Understand

**Spoilers for episode 316**

* * *

Appa drifted through the starry night sky, carrying a tired Zuko and anxious Katara. After a bit of argument, the firebender had managed to convince his companion to let him take the reins while she rested. Reluctantly, she had curled up on the bison's saddle and closed her eyes.

Still, sleep eluded her, coming in short spurts only to have her awaken again and stare up at the moon, anger and hatred and turmoil burning in her eyes.

All the while, Zuko stayed silent, keeping his thoughts and concerns to himself. This was what the girl needed – closure. Forgiveness, too, but that couldn't come without release, and for release she needed confrontation.

"I understand why you need to do this," he whispered to her sleeping form, remembering the last time he had seen his father. "I know you won't go too far."

* * *

Author's Notes: _I wrote this, like, two hours after watching the episode. xD It's not that great, but I still kinda like it. _

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	13. Wait

**Spoilers for episode 316**

* * *

Sitting on a rock outside Katara's tent, Zuko mentally urged the flap to open, begging her to walk out.

But, of course, she didn't. It was well into the night, so it was to be expected that she was still sleeping.

'_I should be too,_' Zuko thought, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. Why _wasn't_ he in bed? What was he thinking, staying up to wait for her? It wasn't like the only time he could speak to her was the moment she woke up.

When he thought about it, though, he realized going to bed would be fruitless. He would never be able to sleep. He was too eager to tell her what he had discovered, too worried about the chances of her forgiving him. There was just too much going on in his head.

It wasn't just her opinion that he was worried about, though. He was concerned for her well-being, knew she needed this confrontation, this closure to move on. If she didn't get it, she would probably continue to keep the anger and sorrow of her mother's death locked away, never expressing it to anyone. It would either eat away at her and prevent her from experiencing life to its fullest, or it would boil over and destroy her from the inside out.

Zuko shook his head, trying to rid it of such thoughts. The sun had just begun peeking over the horizon – Katara would be up in a few hours.

So, he resumed his vigilant watch on her tent, hoping that, if things didn't go as planned, she would turn to him for release and comfort like she had in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Once again, me filling in the missing events of a scene from the show. :D I hope you guys like it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	14. Discovery

Katara realized Zuko was attractive rather unexpectedly.

It was a regular day during the week long heat wave that apparently occurred every year in the Fire Nation. He had just been standing there – just _standing_ there – when it hit her like a ton of bricks propelled by Toph.

He was shirtless (there was a heat wave – _all_ the guys were shirtless, and the girls were damn close to it), and she suddenly realized what that lack of clothing revealed. His well toned, muscular torso glistening with sweat, making her cheeks burn and her stomach do flip-flops of desire.

So she flicked her gaze up, deciding it was probably a bad idea to stare like that. Only then she met his eyes, which suddenly seemed to resemble liquid suns, oozing passion and intensity and every sense of the word 'hot'.

Blushing even more and forcing her eyes down once more, she looked instead at his feet. What could possibly be attractive about feet?

But his toes were curled the slightest bit, and she found herself imagining her own toes curling with pleasure as he trailed fiery hot kisses along her neck, moving dangerously low-

She quickly pushed the perverted daydream away, noticing that his feet were moving, carrying him closer and closer, until there was less than a foot of space between them. Instinctively, she looked up. However, up led her to liquid, passionate, sexy suns, so she quickly looked back toward his feet, only to realize that he was too close and his feet were obscured by abs. Lifting her gaze again, she stared straight forward – his chin greeted her vision.

Perfect! There was absolutely nothing attractive about a chin.

Except, looking at his chin also gave her a nice view of his lips, plump and slightly parted and perfectly kissable.

'_Oh, to hell with it.'_

"Katara, is some-"

The firebender had barely started speaking when Katara lunged, smashing her lips against his, making him topple over with the force of her impact.

It was an unexpected realization, but it definitely wasn't a bad one.

* * *

Author's Notes: _What's this? A _drabble?!_ o Yeah, I have quite a few of these waiting to be typed up and posted - sorry for not posting any lately. Chapter stories are very distracting. _

_In the meantime, I apologize for the lameness of this and hope you enjoy it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. Finale would've been way different if I did. **


	15. Annoying

Katara thought Zuko was annoying. Really, truly _annoying_.

He was always smiling at her and complimenting her and trying to fool her into trusting him (again. As if she didn't catch on the _first_ time). Everywhere she went, everything she did, he was there... _helping_. The way he followed her around was like a naive, hopeful koala-puppy.

Really _annoying_.

And he kept trying to talk to her, apologizing all the time and asking about her family and past and waterbending. It was like he actually thought she would believe he _cared_.

The _nerve_.

Oh, and to top it all off, he kept saying her name. Her name! After months of calling her 'peasant' or 'waterbender' or just plain ignoring her, he thought he could just walk up to her and say, "Hey, Katara. Supper smells really good."

_Un_believable.

Glaring, Katara's mouth tugged down into an angry frown. "You are the rudest, most disrespectful person I have ever met!"

Then she stalked away, muttering curses under her breath and leaving a baffled Zuko to tend to the bubbling stew.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Oh Katara - so determined to stay angry. xD_

_Yes, I realize a lot of my drabbles don't fit canon events of the show - some of them are old, and some of them are just what I _think_ should've happened. Or hope happened off-screen. So, yeah, expect pre-finale fics and such._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its contents.**


	16. Strange Attractions

The Avatar's mismatched group of friends lay scattered across a grassy field, soaking up the warm afternoon sun.

"You know what?" Toph suddenly said, sprawled out on her back, eyes closed and palms pressed to the dirt. "If I could see one thing, it would be your faces."

"I thought you didn't mind being blind," Aang said, tearing his gaze away from the fluffy white clouds so he could look at her curiously.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't wonder."

"Well, you should be grateful you can't see my face," Zuko said. He was half-sitting, half-lying down, propped up on his elbows with his face toward the sun, its soft rays highlighting the bumps of his scar. "I'm hideous."

Lying down on her stomach with one hand supporting her chin while the other twirled a dandelion idly, Katara frowned. "No you're not."

"What was that, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, sitting up a bit and pressing her palms more firmly to the earth.

Dropping the dandelion, Katara tried to stutter out a response, some sort of excuse for what she had said, all the while berating herself for opening her big mouth. Really, did she have to _announce_ that she thought Zuko was kind of attractive?

... Who was she kidding? He was _hot._

"I-I..."

"You don't think I'm ugly?" the boy in question asked, eyes wide with a mix of surprise and interest and... Hopefulness?

"I- No. I think you look fine."

"Even with a giant scar?" He was grinning, and she couldn't tell if it was happy or mocking or something else.

Cheeks burning, she glanced at Toph, who was smirking in a way that was most definitely amused and a little smug. There was no way she could get away with lying – the earthbender would call her on it in a heartbeat... _Because of_ her heartbeat.

"Actually, I... sort of like scars."

"You have a _scar fetish_?" Sokka cried, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide and mouth twisted down in what could only be described as bemusement and disgust.

'_I'm never gonna hear the end of this,_' Katara thought, suppressing a groan as she observed her other friends' reactions. Toph was snickering with a wide, victorious smile stretching across her face; Aang was 

glaring at Zuko with obvious jealousy, absent-mindedly fingering his own scar on his back; and Zuko looked both amazed and pleased with this revelation.

Then, face splitting into a broad grin, he slid over closer to her. "You know, I always did like your hair loopies." As he spoke, he fingered the loose strands of hair framing Katara's face, earning a bright red blush from her.

Devilish smile widening even more, Toph said, "Okay, this is _way_ better than any description could've been."

* * *

Author's Notes: _I have no excuses. xD I'm actually really, really pleased with how this turned out. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. -basks in self-satisfaction-_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	17. Advice

"Um, hey, Sokka..."

The boy in question looked up to see Zuko standing in front of him, scratching at the back of his neck and smiling in a way that clearly showed he was in need of some advice. Excellent. He as in the mood to share his wisdom.

"Could I ask you something?" Zuko said, already seating himself.

"Well, technically you just did, but I'm feeling generous, so, ask away," Sokka said, leaning back with crossed arms and a smug grin.

His friend seemed relieved, visibly relaxing as his smile became less strained and his shoulders less tense. In a rush, he explained his problem: "Okay, so there's this girl that I kinda, maybe, sorta like. A lot. And, well, I don't know if she likes me back, so I was wondering if you could give me some ideas. You know; how to figure out if she likes me, too."

Blinking, Sokka took a moment to figure out what the former prince had just asked. It was both surprising and flattering – surprising because he hadn't thought someone like Zuko capable of having a crush (seriously, this was _Zuko_, the guy who always yelled and chased them around the world and shot fire at everything. Or, at least, that's what the old Zuko did), and flattered because he had pinpointed him as the person to get advice from.

Quickly recovering from his shock, Sokka uttered a single word. "Flirt."

"What?"

"Flirt," he said, shrugging. "If she flirts back, she likes you. If she doesn't, she's either completely clueless, or she doesn't like you. Either way, you learn more about her while still keeping your dignity." Crossing his arms, he smirked and nodded to himself, quite pleased with his explanation.

The other boy grinned. "Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Sokka!"

As Zuko got up to leave, his friend remembered one last piece of advice. "Oh! And remember to stay confident!"

Smiling gratefully, he nodded and thanked him again, then disappeared to another part of the camp.

XxXx

Much to the group's surprise, Sokka was neither surprised nor upset when Zuko took a seat close to the Katara at dinner that night, smiling shyly and flirting awkwardly.

* * *

Author's Note: _Because best friends help each other with their love lives, and Sokka probably wouldn't mind having Zuko as a brother-in-law. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	18. Girlfriend

"So, Sokka tells me you have a girlfriend.

Cracking an eye open, Zuko glanced over at Katara, who sat beside him smiling, back straight and eyes closed, hands poised in a meditative position. For reasons he couldn't even begin to comprehend, she insisted on joining him in his daily meditations, despite being a waterbender who gained no benefits from such an activity. He didn't complain, even when she distracted him by talking.

Like now.

"_Had_," he corrected, opening both eyes and abandoning all hope of getting another moment of peace – when Katara started talking, she usually didn't stop for a long while. "Why do you care?"

She shrugged, also opening her eyes and leaning back on her hands. "I just find it hard to believe."

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, you're just so..."

"Evil? Temperamental? Cruel?"

"..._ Awkward._"

His frown of insult turned to one of confusion. "I'm not awkward."

She snorted; a rather unlady-like gesture. "Oh, come on. You can't deny that you aren't exactly skilledat normal conversation - you're a social dork. I mean, you probably wouldn't have any idea what to do if someone started flirting with you."

"I'm not a dork!" he yelled, feeling his cheeks burn in a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Well, maybe not a _total_ dork..." she amended, sitting up and flashing him teasing smile, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Uh, wha- I, er," he stammered intelligently, quickly looking away to hide his growing blush.

"See!" Katara cried, removing her hand from his hair to point triumphantly.

Zuko just growled in irritation.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said, sounding anything but. "If it's any consolation, I think I figured out what Mai saw in you."

Despite his better judgement, he spared her a glance and a raised eyebrow.

"Even though you're awkward and dorky and kinda pathetic" – he glared, clearly not enjoying her assessment of his character – "It only ends up making you seem... Well, cute."

He scratched at the back of his neck, unsure how to respond to the backhanded compliment. "Uh, thanks?"

"I'm just being honest," she said, smiling. Then she leaned forward and kissed his cheek (the scarred one, he realized somewhere in his suddenly fuzzy mind), a gesture that only served to make his blush return in full force. When she pulled away, her smile had gone from teasing to shy, and she hurriedly got t her feet, disappearing to some other part of the campsite.

Holding a hand to his cheek, Zuko stared dumbly in the direction she had gone, trying to sort out what had just happened.

He definitely wouldn't be able to meditate again.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Part of me is happy with how this turned out, part of me isn't. On the one hand, Zuko _is_ a dork and writing him as such is incredibly entertaining; on the other, Katara feels more like Toph than herself. xP Blaah. I'll let you guys tell me how good it is, I guess._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	19. Vent

Ever since Zuko had joined their little group, Katara had sought him out, revelling in any opportunity to be alone with him.

Not because she _liked _him – far from it. It was because, out of everyone she travelled with, he was the only one she could force all her rage and anger and frustration on. Not just because he was the enemy (in her eyes, anyway) and _deserved_ to be yelled at, but because he could handle whatever she dished out with calmness and only a hint of disappointment. It was easier to deal with than Aang's hurt or betrayed expression, Toph's explosive and stubborn anger, or anyone else's general confusion.

So she kept a close eye on him - for Aang's sake and for herself - seizing any chance to release her pent up feelings at him.

However, he wasn't an idiot. He caught on eventually.

Zuko excused himself in the middle of supper one evening saying he was tired. Ten minutes later, Katara did the same, rushing off in the direction he had left in.

She found him in his room, the door open just enough for her to see his feet at the end of his bed. Without a moment's hesitation, she charged into his room, ready to harass him for anything and everything.

"I saw you and Aang training today," Katara said, crossing her arms as her carefully restrained anger began resurfacing. "You being pretty aggressive – almost like you thought it were a real battle."

But he didn't react in the slightest, closing his eyes and rolling over so his back was facing her. This was different from his usual tolerant silence – he was making a point of ignoring her.

"Oh, so you're not even gonna _try_ to defend yourself? You're just gonna _ignore_ me?" Her voice gradually began to rise, louder and louder with each word.

Again, no response.

Gritting her teeth and letting her fisted hands fall to her sides, Katara growled in annoyance. "_Answer me!"_

For a moment, he stayed as he was, silent and still. The waterbender felt her body begin shaking in rage. Why wouldn't he say anything? Do anything? How could he suddenly just ignore her? Why, when she finally found a way to release her frustrations, did he decide not to care?

Then, finally, in a low, calm voice he said, "If you want to take your anger out on me, I'd prefer if it were during a sparring match."

She blinked, momentarily forgetting her fury and confusion. She hadn't really expected him to realize what she was doing – not because he was stupid (though she certainly thought that at times), but because everyone had always considered her the stable rock, the one who took on the burdens and rarely needed support herself. Why would he be any different? Why would he notice her struggling to hold up everyone and everything?

"Meet me above the Temple at sunrise, if you're interested," he continued, sparing her a glance over his shoulder.

Forcing her expression back to one of anger, Katara said nothing, stomping out of his room with a huff.

The next morning, two benders rose with the sun, eager for the battle that was sure to come.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Basically just some of my thoughts on the Zutara relationship in fic form. Zuko is one of the few people who can handle whatever anger Katara throws at him, and know when to fight back and when to sit quiet. This is proven from TWAT and onward, in my opinion. _

_Kinda happy with this, kinda not. Something feels a little off about it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	20. Baby Kisses

Zuko climbed the rickety stairs to the attic of the Ember Island beach house, Katara following close behind. Dim sunlight filtered in through a dusty gable window, the only light source in the room.

Carefully, they made their way over to a small shelf of scrolls, stepping gingerly as though they feared the creaking floorboards might suddenly snap.

Taking a moment to examine the writing on the end of each scroll, Zuko grinned, finding the right one and pulling it out. Handing it to Katara, he said, "_This_ is my real baby picture."

Unrolling it, Katara beamed at the portrait, cooing at the cute image of a miniature, chubby, unscarred Zuko, his arms stretched out and mouth open in an attempt at a smile.

"You were so _cute!_" she gushed, looking up at the much older prince sitting beside her. "What happened?"

"Hey!" he said, mocking insult.

She giggled, releasing the bottom edge of the paper and allowing it to roll up. "Seriously, though – it's hard to believe you were ever a cute little baby."

"Maybe I still am a baby. Just... bigger and smarter."

"If that's true, then I demand proof," she said, poking him in the chest teasingly. Before she could pull her finger away, Zuko leaned down and caught it between his teeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to tug free. It didn't hurt, it was just... weird.

"I didn't handle growing teeth very well when I was little, so I chewed on everything."

As he spoke, his tongue and lips brushed against her finger, causing her face to burn an impossible shade of red. After nibbling at her fingertip a little, he finally released it, and Katara allowed herself a small sigh of relief – only to find him nipping at her neck a second later.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked again, breath rushing out of her as he trailed brief, nibbling kisses along her neck.

"I'm teething," he murmured, seeming quite intent on his task. With a half-sigh, half-moan, he began to move along her jaw line.

"A_ha_!"

Instantly, the pair sprang apart, whirling around to see Toph at the top of the stairs, grinning devilishly and pointing an accusing finger at Katara.

"I _knew_ you had a secret thing with someone!"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Ahaha. xD;; Writing this was awkward. Hope you guys like it and that it's not too... I dunno, weird?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	21. Everywhere

Standing on the balcony of his house on Ember Island, Zuko leaned against the railing, holding his head in his hands as he tried to control his thoughts. Squeezing his eyes shut, he blocked out the sight of the ocean, the sky, the burbling fountain in the courtyard below.

Everything, everywhere, no matter who he was with or why he was there – all he thought about was _her_. It was making him lose his mind.

"Are you okay?"

And now she had the nerve to talk to him!

When he didn't respond, Katara inched closer, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Zuko-"

"No!" He swatted her hand away as he straightened and turned to face her, eyes blazing. "Stop! Stop following me everywhere I go!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, brow furrowed and mouth pulled into a frown, hand clutched to her chest in a hurt manner. "This is the first time any of us have seen you in months."

With a growl, he turned his back to her, clutching the railing in a desperate, white-knuckled grip. "You won't leave me alone!"

This definitely insulted her. Placing a hand on her hip, she huffed, saying, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize sending you letters was so bothersome."

"No, no!" He was facing her again, gesturing wildly. He pointed to her eyes, her necklace, her dress. "Blue! Blue! _Blue_!" With his other hand, he pointed to the sky, the sea. "Blue! It's everywhere and I _can't stop thinking about you!_"

During his charade, Katara had taken a step back, eyes widening. He met her gaze, his own wild and almost pleading.

Then, in yet another rather spastic action, he was grabbing her face with both hands and smashing his lip against hers in a hungry, desperate, passionate kiss.

Seconds later, they parted, foreheads pressed together and lips barely an inch apart. He met her eyes (they weren't blue or the sea or the sky – they were _Katara_, something indescribable), and, smiling, breathlessly murmured, "I'm crazy for you."

His revelation was met with a small giggle. "That was _really_ corny."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Way to break a moment. xD This started out serious, but I couldn't resist that last part. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	22. No Denying It

Holding a torn, burnt shirt in one hand and a thread and needle in the other, Katara carefully repaired a patch in Aang's clothes. The young Avatar sat across from her on the stone floor of her room, gushing about Zuko's 'wonderful' training methods.

"Don't see why you're so impressed by him," she grumbled, pulling the needle through the fabric. "All he does is yell and ruin perfectly good shirts."

"You haven't seen him firebend-"

"I've seen him firebend _plenty_ of times."

"No, no, that was when he was attacking us-"

"He's _still_ attacking you!" she argued, gesturing to the burns on his clothing.

"But it's different this time! I mean, it's amazing to see all the things he can do – I never realized what a powerful bender he is."

Katara's hand slipped, the needle stabbing into her finger.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, reaching for her hand.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, and he instantly pulled back. "D-did you just say Zuko's... powerful?" she asked after a moment, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, yeah. Even you can't deny that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." she murmured, momentarily forgetting her bleeding finger and its pulsing pain.

'_The man you're going to marry – I can see he's a very powerful bender.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: _And about thirty second later, Aang realized what he'd just said and what it implied, and dies a little inside. Oh the irony. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	23. Exchange

Sitting a safe distance away, Katara watched Zuko and Aang spar. Bursts of fire and heat filled the air, and she decided it was nice to be able to watch firebending without the fear of being hurt. She had never realized how beautiful it was.

Punching the air, Aang sent bursts of flame hurtling toward his teacher. They were all easily deflected, and Zuko chastised him for holding back on his strength. The Avatar frowned, taking a step back and pulling his hands in close. He took a deep breath, then shot his fists out, producing a much larger, faster, dangerous fireball. The impact forced Zuko back a few feet, but he managed to disperse it and remain uninjured.

"Much better!" he yelled before readying his own attack. He spread his arms out, transforming the day's relentless heat into a ring of fire. It grew until they were encased in a fiery dome, trapped on all sides. Motioning his hands in toward his chest, he gathered the fire together, then thrust his palm toward Aang, sending a hundred flaming needles zooming toward him. Crying out, the Avatar dived out of the way.

"Don't avoid it, block it!"

"Isn't that _my_ move?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

The runaway prince glanced at her, shrugging. "I thought I'd borrow it."

"Just how many of my moves have you borrowed?"

A smirk found its way to his lips. "Why don't you find out?"

He darted forward before she could stand, waves of fire following. The flames crashed down and engulfed her, stopped only by the protective barrier of ice she had created last second from the water in the grass. Slowly rising to her feet, she bent away the wall of steam with a flick of her wrist, trying to locate her opponent. However, Zuko had already managed to slip behind her – she only noticed because of the crunch of dry grass under his feet.

Spinning to face him, she caught his wrists, grinned, and shoved him away, aiding his retreat with a blast of water to the abdomen. His back hit a tree and she started moving her hands in intricate patterns before he could escape, looping water around his wrists and pulling them back around the tree, freezing his hands in place.

Smirk not wavering the slightest, he said, "That's _my_ move."

Watching helplessly from the sidelines, Aang glanced between the two benders. "Um... Is my training over?"

Ignoring him, Katara rolled her eyes at the older boy. "Honestly, Zuko, you're not the first person to tie someone to a tree."

"Bet I'm the only person _you_ know."

"Whatever. Aren't you gonna free yourself."

"Aren't you supposed to untie me?"

A mischievous smile formed on her lips as she took a few slow, purposeful steps forward. Stopping inches away from him, she said, "You'll have to give me something in exchange."

"What?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Precious jewels? The Avatar?"

"I was thinking something a little simpler," she murmured, tracing circles on his bare chest. "How 'bout a kiss?"

"Guys?" Aang called to them, shifting his weight to one foot uncomfortably. "I'm right here, you know."

Zuko flicked his gaze over to him – "Work on your fire whips; they're sloppy" – then turned his full attention back to Katara. "I've got a few of those to spare."

As they pressed themselves together, kissing eagerly, Toph and Sokka observed from the other side of camp.

Holding out her hand, the blind girl said, "Told you Katara would take initiative. Now fork over those gold pieces."

* * *

Author's Notes: _xD Zuko and Katara love to trade things, don't they? _

_Hope you guys enjoy this. I had some difficulty describing the bending. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	24. Repay

The group of five-plus-bison all moved to their respective sleeping places, exhausted after a day of searching for the runaway Avatar (again. Honestly, how often was he going to do this?) Sokka and Suki curled up on the beast's tail, drifting to sleep faster than anyone else; Toph built herself and earth-tent with a powerful stomp, crawling inside and flopping onto her stomach, not a care for the dirt that would surely coat her by morning; and Zuko curled up on the bison's side, amazed by how comfortable and bed-like it felt.

Someone sighed tiredly, plopping down beside him. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Katara a few inches away, cuddling deeply into Appa's soft fur. The prince silently observed the contrast between white fur and brown skin – almost like if it were him she was snuggling up to...

"Thanks."

He blinked, blushing slightly as he shook himself out of his thoughts ("_Naughty_ thoughts," he scolded himself). "What?"

"Thanks for saving me from being crushed. You know, when the temple was collapsing," she murmured, eyes beginning to drift shut. "I never did thank you for that."

"It was the least I could do after, well, everything I did."

She smiled faintly, voice fading as she was slowly taken by sleep. "I can... think of other ways... you could... have... repaid... me..."

Her breathing became soft and even and Zuko was left wondering what exactly those other ways were.

His dreams were filled with rather creative ideas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	25. Healing

"Ow! Katara, knock it off!"

"Ugh! Would you _sit still?"_

"Only if you stop trying to tear my arm off!"

"I'm not tearing it off! I'm _healing_ you!"

"Well, it _feels_ like you're trying to tear it off!"

"Maybe because you don't understand the words 'sit still'!"

"Maybe I could if you would stop tickling me!"

"I – _what_? I am _not_ tickling you – you're just a wuss who can't stop twitching while I'm bandaging you!"

"I'm not a wuss!"

"So says the guy who gets a gash in his arm from _penguin sledding_. What kind of Fire Lord are you?"

"One who doesn't like back-sass from his peasants."

". . . Okay, first? I'm not _your _peasant because I'm from the _Water_ Tribe. Second? I can make this little cut a lot worse if you don't co-operate."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good. Glad we could clear that up."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . I like when you're controlling."

"I know. That's why you're always on the bottom."

"What - You – I just. . . . _You said you'd never mention that_!"

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

". . . Just shut up and heal."

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm sorry if this is hard to follow. Dialogue fics are just so fun. 3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	26. Heroism is a Thankless Job

The ceiling was crumbling, tumbling down and about to crash right where Katara stood.

Legs acting without his mind's consent, Zuko found himself charging forward and tackling her out of the way. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he twisted in mid-air so he took the brunt of the fall, sliding painfully across the rough stone and rolling to a stop.

He ended up on top of her, pressed against her back and breathing in the scent of her hair, feeling its softness on his cheek. It took a moment for him to remember the rest of the world – namely Suki. Looking over his shoulder to see if she was alright (it hadn't occurred to him that he should protect her, he had been so intent on saving Katara), he saw the pile of rubble lay barely a foot away from the Kyoshi warrior, a hulking mass of rocks that could've easily crushed both girls.

"What are you doing?" Katara demanded, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," he said, trying to ignore the feeling of her wiggling beneath him.

"Okay, I'm not crushed – you can get off me now!"

With those last annoyed words, she crawled out from under him and hurried over to where the others had gathered. Absentmindedly, he reached out to her, instantly missing her warmth beneath him.

He was unreasonably disappointed that she didn't thank him.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Because I cannot get enough of that scene. =D Also, why was Zuko so focused on _Katara_ when Suki was clearly in equal damage? Hmm?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	27. Drown and Burn

The cold water of the sea hit Zuko with a bone-numbing slap, instantly water logging his clothes. Sinking lower and lower, he had the dim thought to fight, to force his icy limbs to pull him to the surface. His salt-burned eyes could just barely see a silhouette looming over him, outlined by the sunlight penetrating the murky surface. A burning sensation filled his chest as his lungs begged for air, not water.

But he was so _tired_.

The light was becoming harder and harder to see, whether from his descent to the ocean floor or his oxygen-starved brain beginning to stall he was unsure.

'_If only I was a waterbender_,' he thought, then laughed (_tried_ to) at the irony of the situation – drowning while trying to save a waterbender.

XxXx

Scorching blue flames surrounded Katara, who was fighting valiantly not to succumb to their burning touch. But there was so much, everywhere, and only she and the ocean left to stop them. Overhead, Sozin's Comet filled the sky with red, reminding her of who had the upper hand.

And then there was Zuko. Zuko, who had been occupying his sister while Aang took on the Fire Lord; Zuko, who had told _her_ to stay away and find somewhere safe; Zuko, who had just moments ago leapt in front of a bolt of lightning to protect her, the force of redirection sending him skidding back over a cliff side and into the tumultuous water below.

Zuko, who had probably drowned by now.

Fire licked at her heels, earning a cry of pain from Katara and maniacal laughter from Azula. The blazing circle was shrinking.

"I hope you and my dear brother enjoy your stay in the Spirit World!" Azula taunted, a crazed grin stretched across her face.

The flames were growing fast, blinding her, burning her. Somewhere in her mind she had the poorly timed realization that the fire was _blue_. Peaceful, calming, waterbender _blue_.

A bitter laugh managed to escape her throat. Her element seemed to have become a killer.

Then the searing pain increased tenfold, and the world vanished.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Uh, 'kay, even though this is all depressing and has my favourite characters die and stuff... I really like how this turned out. 8D_

_Hopefully you guys do, too~!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	28. Rules Worth Breaking

Zuko couldn't do it.

He wanted to – there was no denying that – but it would just be so _wrong_. Inconsiderate and selfish and downright _cruel. _

It had been barely two days since Aang and Katara had split up, she using the ever-so over-used line "it's not you, it's me" and sitting with him for three hours while he bawled and begged. Asking her out now would be grinding salt in a very fresh wound.

It didn't matter that she had been making Zuko's heart race since somewhere between "Okay, I'm not crushed; you can _get off me_, now" and "But I'm ready to forgive you". She had been Aang's girlfriend first (Aang's _first_ girlfriend), and so going after her was unacceptable, especially after two days.

Besides, his feelings for Katara had already caused enough guilt, no thanks to Mai. Long story short, _she_ had broken up with _him _after walking in him, er... 'fantasizing' about Katara.

Iroh had assured him it was a completely natural thing to do, but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

Still, even with all these rules, all these sirens and warning and flashing red lights going off in his mind, Zuko found himself sitting on the porch of the Ember Island beach house with his arm around Katara. They sat in silence, both aware of their wrong-doing but speaking nothing of it, watching the waves roll across the sand as the sun traded places with the moon.

Maybe he would apologize in the morning.

Maybe.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Wrote this for the Bro Code challenge over on Katara_Zuko. I'm kinda happy with how it turned out. =D Hope you guys like it, too!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	29. Connect

Sights and sounds filled the marketplace, which featured venders shouting about their wares, trying to draw attention to booths sporting red clothing and a variety of goods. People milled about, families and beggars and suspicious looking individuals with hoods and too-large pockets, all aiming to leave the place with something new.

Wandering through the crowd, Katara and Zuko tried to focus on their surroundings instead of each other. For her, every trip through the Fire Nation (especially its markets) was full of amazing sights and wishing they weren't on such a tight budget. For him, it was another chore and a time to be especially cautious.

Pausing at a cart of masks, Katara fingered the wooden edges, awed by the careful detail and vibrant colouring. It reminded her of the Fire Festival they had snuck into so long ago the day they met Jeong Jeong. There was so much variety – suns, dragons, pirates, grinning blue spirits. . .

"Hey," Zuko muttered mostly to himself, picking up the frightful mask, "I thought I'd left you in Ba Sing Se."

"What is it?" she asked, gaze fixated on the object in question with sudden curiosity, her vow to speak to him only when necessary forgotten. It _did_ look familiar. . .

"The Blue Spirit."

Memory clicking in, she recalled wanted posters offering large rewards for the capture of the menace, claiming he was a thief and ally of the Avatar.

"I used to wear a mask just like this," he continued, fingering the white detailing. "When I committed some of my. . . uh, more shameful crimes."

Zuko? The Blue Spirit, an alleged ally of Aang from so many months ago? No way – that didn't make any sense. Back then (and even now) Zuko was the enemy and not to be trusted for a single second. Besides, why would he choose _that_ mask over all the ones in the Fire Nation? It was intimidating, sure, but. . . it was _blue_.

"Really?" she said, eyebrow rising doubtfully as she crossed her arms. "Why'd you choose that one?"

Shrugging, he returned to Blue Spirit's wooden face to its place on the cart. "It reminded me of an old story my uncle used to tell me when I was little, about a spirit who lived in the shadows and stole the souls of greedy and selfish people."

The familiarity of the story hit Katara like one of Toph's earthbending-reinforced punches. "That. . . M-my mom used to tell me that story."

The Blue Spirit, the Azure Reaper. Same spirit, same story.

"No kidding?" he asked, eyebrows rising until they were hidden by his shaggy hair. "Weird how cultures end up connecting. Then again, uncle _did_ love the Water Tribes. . ."

Then he was moving through the crowd again, the brief moment of civility and shared interests lost. Scowling (how could she let her guard down, even for a second?), Katara followed close behind.

She decided it would be best never to mention her adventures as the Painted Lady.

* * *

Author's Notes: _What's this? A drabble? =o It's more likely than you think. _

_I kinda like how this turned out, even if it's just a simple little bonding-ish fic. I dunno, I think it's cute. _

_And if any of you are wondering why I didn't update ''Chains" last week, you can thank school projects. D:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	30. Just Friends

They were just friends. _Nothing_ was going on between Zuko and Katara.

That's what Aang kept telling himself more and more often, trying to use simple logic to explain away suspicious (_'Completely innocent'_, he quickly corrected) actions exchanged by the pair.

First, there was the way they _looked_ at each other. Like they were the only two people in the room and could have entire conversations with just their eyes. It took a lot of throat clearing and "Hey guys, look at this!" to get them to stop.

He tried convincing himself that he and Katara had that connection, too, that Katara always knew what he wanted and needed.

Then there was the coronation party, all celebration and conversation and a chance to finally enjoy themselves a long and difficult battle. Only, he discovered his cheerful mood dampened by the sight of Zuko teaching Katara a traditional Fire Nation waltz (his right hand on her waist, her left at his shoulder, their remaining two joined), laughing as they stumbled over each other.

There was no need for jealousy. He had danced with Katara before, and it had been fun, and they had danced _well_. It didn't mean anything that she was dancing so close with Zuko, eyes smiling and face glowing.

But that didn't mean he wasn't relieved when they finally left the Fire Nation palace. He had big plans for when they got to the South Pole (he was going to ask her out, and no one would interrupt!). Their limited possessions were packed and Appa was ready for lift off. All that was left to do was to get everyone together to say their good-byes.

Which is how he ended up barging into Zuko's room and discovering the older boy wasn't alone.

His arms were wrapped tightly around Katara's waist, her back pressed against his chest. Squirming, she giggled and squealed as he pressed his mouth to her neck and blowing in a way that made a farting sound, lips vibrating in a way that surely tickled.

"Zuko, stop!" she gasped between bouts of laughter, her voice too high pitched and smile too wide for her annoyance to be convincing.

Aang hurriedly left the room, deciding they could all wait for them to finish a _completely innocent activity_ that people who were friends did _all the time_.

They were _just friends_. Nothing was going on between them. That's the way things _had_ to be.

Because why else would Katara agree to be his girlfriend?

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sequel to that other fic where Aang's in denial about Zutara. Which I'm not sure I posted here... Well, it's here, anyway: _.com/katara_#cutid1

_So, yeah, I'm pretty happy with this. Except for the very last part about Zuko doing the neck-thing to Katara - I couldn't quite figure out how to describe it, and "blowing a raspberry on her neck" didn't quite fit. xP_

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar" or any of its characters. **


	31. Everything Will Be Fine

"Relax. Everything will be fine."

That's what people kept saying to Katara. That she just needed to take a deep breath; let go of her worries and everything would be fine.

She appreciated their efforts – really, she did – but they were all completely in vain. How could she relax and simply hope for the best when she was about to see Aang for the first time after breaking up with him?

It was only ten minutes until they would see each other again after months avoiding each other.

At her wedding.

To _Zuko_.

Honestly, how could things _not_ go badly?

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and all of its characters are property of Nickelodeon, which I am in no way associated with. **


	32. What Are You Fighting For

Most people fought for glory, for crowns and trophies and the cheers of adoring fans. They fought so they would be remembered. They fought so they could have someone clap them on the back and say, "Hey, great job. I'm proud of you."

Zuko did, too. At first.

After overcoming his turmoil and desperation for his father's approval, he discovered who he was and fought for something very different: life.

His own ("_I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!_"), his friends' ("_What are you doing_?" "_Keeping rocks from crushing you_."), and complete strangers' ("_If you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore_.")

He very rarely reserved praise or reward, but when he did . . .

"Hey." Katara touched his arm, her other hand still supporting his back as they drifted through the blood-red sky on Appa. She smiled and Zuko briefly wondered if Azula had escaped her chains and shot him again. "Thanks for saving me."

His heart was pounding so he knew he was alive even as his skin prickled with hot, tingling sparks.

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and all of its contents are property of Nickelodeon, which I am in no way associated with. **


End file.
